Some Promises Are Meant To Be Broken
by RoseMaple
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy are forced into marriage because of a mistake that Draco made. Draco has never loathed someone this much in his life but slowly, his feelings take a different direction. Includes Ginny/Blaise.
1. Chapter 1: Anger

The cut on Draco's arm hurt. It was deep and even though the blood had stopped, it still hurt intensely. He tried to inspect it but as soon as he touched it, a streak of pain hit him and he groaned in anger. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the wound while taking out his wand. He was just about to whisper a spell when Luna came bursting through the bedroom door.

"I heard the crash. Are you..." She saw his arm. "Oh dear."

Luna walked towards him to help him but Draco turned away.

"Just leave me alone. Get away from me!" Draco yelled. His voice was angry.

Luna winced but looked down. Narcissa entered the room and she looked at Draco in disapproval.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You will not talk to your wife like that!" Narcissa scolded.

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes and whispered a spell. His wound closed and only a small line of blood was left. He pocketed his wand and was about to walk out of the room when Narcissa stopped him.

"We need to talk."

Draco scowled but nodded. He followed his mother into the private sitting room which only opened with a secret code. Narcissa told Draco to have a seat. Lucius was already sitting on the sofa. Draco sat down and Narcissa sat across from him.

"Luna is not to be blamed for this. It is entirely your fault and you need to stop yelling at her."

"I'll do what I want. I'm the one stuck with Looney Lovegood as my _wife_."

"Luna Malfoy. Learn to say her name properly." Lucius said.

"I don't deserve any of this! I didn't do anything!" Draco cried in frustration.

"Stop acting like a child and get used to the fact that you slept with a girl, got her pregnant and now she is your wife." Lucius spat.

"I was drunk! I didn't know that I had slept with her. I wasn't in my senses!"

"Like your mother just said, this is entirely your fault. Now get over it and resume your responsibilities as a husband and a soon to be father." Lucius stood up and left the room.

Draco groaned again and put his hands on his head. His life was over. He was stuck with Luna Loveg- Malfoy for the rest of his life.

"Draco stop hurting Luna like that. She's a sweet girl and you just need to get to know her a bit."

"Mum did you ever consider the fact that maybe I _don't_ want to get to know her."

"Draco enough. You are crushing an innocent girl's heart. I will not tolerate this."

"Mum I'm _seventeen_! I don't want to be a father or a husband!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before drinking so much."

Draco looked away. His mother sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a chance. Promise me you will give Luna a chance."

Draco nodded slowly. "I promise."

Narcissa got up and left the room. Draco sat for a while before returning to his own room. Now Luna's room as well. He silently entered the room and saw Luna sitting on the window seat. Her knees were under her chin and her arms were around her knees. She was watching the sunset and Draco couldn't help nut notice the tear stains on her face. She looked so sad. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. Luna turned around and realized it was Draco.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luna quickly got down from the window seat and slipped on her shoes.

"Never mind." Draco went to the wardrobe and took out some fancy black robes. There was a dinner party tonight, again.

"You should get dressed. We're supposed to leave in half an hour."

"Alright." Luna went to the wardrobe and started looking for a plain gown. She wasn't used to expensive wear and she preferred simple gowns. However, she failed to find any. Narcissa had bought all of her gowns and not a single one of them was plain. Draco looked over at Luna. What was taking her so long to get a stinking dress out of the wardrobe? He noticed the lost look on her face and sighed. Draco reached in the wardrobe and pulled out a purple dress.

"Here, wear this." Draco practically threw it at her.

Luna nodded and went into the bathroom. Draco sat on the bed with his scowl back on. The bathroom door opened and Draco turned to look at her.

"What took you so..." He stopped midsentence as his mouth dropped open.

Luna looked amazing. The dress was a beautiful dark purple that had crushed amethysts scattered on the long skirt. The top was sleeveless and one big purple rose covered one shoulder. Her hair was made into a bun that was held together by another purple rose and she wore no makeup. The only jewellery she had on was her engagement and wedding rings and a purple choker around her neck. Luna saw Draco staring and she blushed and looked down. Draco blinked twice and shook his head.

"Um... we should go downstairs now." Draco held out his arm and Luna took it. They walked downstairs where his parents were waiting. Narcissa smiled at Luna.

"My dear, you look beautiful." Narcissa exclaimed. Luna smiled and Narcissa pulled her into a hug. Lucius nodded at Luna and gave her a smile as well. Draco rolled his eyes and Luna took his arm again. They left the house. The Parkinsons' Residence was not far away and they arrived in ten minutes. A house elf showed them the way to the main hall. Draco noticed that Luna was trembling. He knew she was scared of crowded areas and she didn't like dinner parties either. He pulled her aside.

"Look Luna, you're trembling. Why don't you just go back home?"

"No, it's okay. I'll manage, thank you."

Draco didn't answer and led her into the hall. As soon as they entered, Pansy flung her arms around Draco.

"Oh Drakie! I've been waiting for so long!" She exclaimed.

Draco fixed his robes and nodded politely even though he hated it when she called him that. Goyle and Crabbe were behind her and they crushed Draco in a hug too. Blaise was last, but not least. Luna looked to the floor and remembered her own friends. Pansy noticed Luna and scowled. Luna looked amazing and Pansy hated that.

"You brought her too?" Pansy groaned.

"I had to. She's my wife after all." Draco answered.

"Well, whatever. Come on Drakie let's go get some drinks." Pansy said and pulled Draco along. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind but Blaise stayed. He had noticed the tear that had slipped down Luna's cheek. If there was one thing he hated about Draco, it was his drinking habit. He didn't drink frequently but when he did, he always got carried away.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Blaise asked.

Luna looked up and Blaise frowned when he saw how sad her eyes were.

"Yes, I don't mind a walk right now." She said slowly.

Blaise led Luna out to the gardens and the walked silently for a while.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked after a while.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. You look sad and lost and over all broken. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess I just miss my friends."

"Oh, I see. What about Draco? Has he been treating you properly?"

"Uh... Yes of course."

Blaise realized Luna was lying. She was a terrible liar.

"I can detect that lie. Draco's done something hasn't he?"

Luna looked straight ahead and didn't reply for a while. We reached a bench and sat down in silence. To Luna, it was comforting that someone actually cared about her. Suddenly Draco came walking up to them. He did not look happy, he looked murderous.

"Luna let's go. We're going home."

"Alright." Luna got off the bench and Draco yanked her arm, pulling her along. Blaise shook his head sadly. He had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before. Draco and Luna reached Malfoy Manor and Luna realized that Narcissa and Lucius weren't home. Draco took her into their room and locked the door. He pushed her against the wall with both of his hands clutching her wrists and pressing them to the wall. His nails dug into her wrists.

"Who the hell gave you permission to go off with Blaise?" Draco yelled.

"W... We were only going f... for a walk." Luna stammered, afraid of Draco's tempers.

"A damn walk? Don't give me that bullshit!"

"Draco please. You have it all wrong. We were..."

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up!"

Draco pressed his mouth on Luna's. He pressed hard and let all his anger into it. Luna's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss but her lips hurt. He was kissing her too hard. Suddenly Draco let go and glared at Luna.

"I don't want to see you with another man again."

He turned around and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Hatred

Luna's back slid down the wall and she collapsed, hitting the floor. She brought her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her hands. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she let all of her pain flow through them. She remembered the night she had told Draco that she was expecting. He had sneered at her and told her to stop joking around. The next day her father brought the results from St. Mungo's and showed them to Narcissa and Lucius. They had discussed the matter with Xeno and in the end it was decided that Luna would marry Draco. Lucius would not hear of it that a Malfoy be born out of wedlock and they thought that Luna was an amazing girl who would make the perfect bride for their son. Draco had thrown a fit and he and Lucius had argued for hours on end. But in the end, Draco was forced to marry Luna Lovegood, thus becoming Luna Malfoy. Luna remembered their first night together. And inside the bathroom, Draco remembered it too.

_Draco glared at Luna. He went into the bathroom and changed into casual wear. Luna stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. After he came out, Draco noticed that Luna was still standing in the same spot as before. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him until her face was only inches away from hers. She had a frightened look on her face and her bottom lip was trembling._

"_I want to make one thing clear right now. I hate you. I loathe you and I despise you. I. Will. Never. Accept. You. As. My. Wife. Do you understand?" _

_Luna gulped and looked down. His grey eyes were hard and held so much anger and hate in them. He grabbed her shoulders and his nails dug into them. Luna winced in pain._

"_I SAID DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" Draco yelled. _

"_Y... Yes." _

"_Good, now move! I want to get some sleep." Luna stepped aside and Draco walked past her. He got into bed and pulled the covers over his head, trying to forget the sad look on Luna's face. But why should he care? It was her fault his life was miserable. But deep down he hated himself for saying what he had said and doing what he had done. He had no right to crush an innocent girl like that. He wondered if Luna would ever smile like she used to again._

_The next morning Draco woke up early. He looked at his side and saw that there the bed was untouched. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, getting a bit worried. His eyes fell on the window seat. Luna was curled up into a ball and she hadn't changed out of her wedding dress. Draco saw the tear stains on her face and knew she had been crying. He felt a pang of guilt inside of him. Draco walked towards Luna and he stopped when he reached her side. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Her chest heaved up and down and a few strands of her long hair fell on her face. Draco gently removed the strands away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He smiled slightly thinking about how beautiful she was. He shook his head violently and turned around. He wasn't ever going to fall for Luna. Ever._

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Luna looked up. Draco met her gaze and looked away. He had seen her crying so much lately. They had been married for two weeks and it seemed as if she had cried every night. Deep inside his heart he wanted her to give him that dreamy smile of hers and talk in that beautiful way that she used to. Maybe his mother was right; maybe he _should_ give Luna a chance. Luna got up off the ground and took out her nightgown. After she had changed, she walked to the window seat where she usually slept since marriage.

"Sleep on the bed." Draco mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked not sure she had heard right.

"Sleep on the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why else do you think I would be telling you this?"

Luna nodded slowly and walked towards the bed. Draco shifted slightly to give her more space. Luna crept into bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Draco looked at her for a second and then turned his back to her. Luna turned her back to him as well. For a while memories of their first night together haunted them. The night when they had gotten carried away. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Draco felt something soft on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Luna's cheek pressed against his. He had his arms around her waist and she was cuddled close to him with her hands on his chest. Luna opened her eyes too and looked up meeting Draco's cold eyes. As soon as she realized their positions, she quickly got up, turning a deep red.

"Uh... I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." Luna began, looking lost for words.

"Forget it. Just forget it ever happened." Draco got out of bed and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to look messier then it already was. After they had both changed, they went downstairs for breakfast. Lucius and Narcissa were talking in hushed voices. As soon as Narcissa saw Draco, she stood up in anger.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy have I not taught you anything?" Narcissa shrieked. She seemed to be using his full name a lot these days. It showed how angry she was at Draco.

"Mum, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? _What am I talking about?_ You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"No Mum I don't."

"I talked to Blaise last night. He told me what had happened and also asked me to keep an eye on Luna since he thought she looked quite upset. Draco, I am sick and tired of your irresponsible behaviour!"

"Luna's the one who went off with another man!"

"She did not _go off_! She wanted someone to talk to! Which is more then I can say for you."

"I am sick and tired of all of this! I don't want her as my fucking wife and I don't want her stinking child anyway!" Draco yelled.

Silence filled the room and Draco regretted his sudden outburst. Luna burst into tears and ran out of the house. Lucius gritted his teeth. Narcissa stared at her son. And then it came. Narcissa raised her hand and slapped Draco across the cheek. Draco clutched his cheek and looked at his mother with a horrified expression but all he met was anger in her eyes.

"You are not my son. I never raised my son to be so heartless."

"Mum..."

"Enough! Not another word." Narcissa turned around and left the room. Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek. Lucius stood up and walked towards him.

"You fully deserved that slap. Now go and find Luna and bring her back. And do not come back until you do." Lucius spoke in a low voice, trying to conceal his own anger.

Draco watched his father leave and then he fell to the floor. How he hated himself right then. Draco remembered Luna's eyes before she left. They were over filling with tears. Draco realized that he actually had feelings for her. Even though he yelled at her, he always wanted to see her smile. He was just afraid of loving her. Afraid that he would lose her. That was why he kept pushing her away because he didn't want her to know that he might've fallen for her. After a few minutes, Draco pushed himself off of the ground. He needed to find Luna. He needed to find his wife.

Draco searched the grounds and then walked into the garden. He found Luna staring at a rose bush. She was sitting on the ground and her fingers were touching the rose petals absentmindedly. Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked so lost that she didn't notice Draco come up behind her. Draco had his own tears falling. He approached Luna and bent down next to her.

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't mean..." Draco began but was cut off when Luna spoke.

"I'll leave."

"What?"

"I'll leave. Just as soon as the baby is born, I'll leave."

"What do you mean you'll leave?" Draco asked still not registering what she was saying.

"I'll leave your life; you can give me a divorce and if you want, I'll keep the baby, if not then you can take care of him or her. You can start over."

"No. You are not leaving."

"But you want me to, even if you will not admit it."

"No I don't. I just need time. Time to adjust."

"You hate me. I will never be good enough for you."

"Luna don't say that. You don't know how much I hate myself right now."

"It's okay Draco. I know this is best for you and probably for me too."

"Luna stop it!" Draco pulled Luna close to him and kissed her. But not in anger, he kissed her gently. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a while they released each other and gasped for breath.

Draco knew he had to give Luna a chance. He would try to accept Luna as his wife and he hoped that he would soon. Or else he would not only lose her, he might also lose his parents and his first child as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Luna stared at her baby bump for the first time. It was small since she was only two months pregnant but it was still there. She touched it and felt energy go through her. Her baby was in there. She smiled. Draco knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

"Luna do you plan on getting out any time soon?"

Luna slipped her red dress back on which reached her knees, and opened the door. She gave Draco a smile but he groaned. He definitely was _not_ a morning person.

"Sorry."

"Yeah whatever. What took you so long?"

"I noticed my baby bump today. It's quite small though."

"Really?" Draco tone changed and turned into a mixture of fascination and excitement.

"Yes. It's beautiful." Luna replied while touching her baby bump.

"Can I touch it?" Draco asked cautiously.

Luna raised her eyebrows a bit but nodded. She slowly took Draco's hand and guided it under her dress and rested it on the small bump. Draco's eyes widened and he smiled. He rubbed the bump soothingly. His baby was in there. Draco took his hand out and wrapped his arms around Luna.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered against her hair.

"No thank _you_." Luna pulled back and smiled at Draco. He had changed so much and she loved him for doing what he could.

Draco smiled back and then kissed Luna's cheek before entering the bathroom. After he came out, the two of them went downstairs. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at them when they entered the dining room. They took their seats and started breakfast. They were disturbed by a knock on the door. A house elf came in. He addressed Luna.

"Mistress Luna, Mistress Ginny here to see you. I let her in?"

Luna looked at Draco who nodded slightly.

"Yes please. Show her to the sitting room and I will be right there. Thank you."

The house elf nodded and left and did as he was told. Luna quickly finished her yogurt. Draco watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Luna you should eat slowly. Or else you're going to choke."

Luna nodded sheepishly before wiping her mouth with the napkin and getting up. Draco rolled his eyes but chuckled as Luna practically ran to the sitting room. Narcissa shook her head and smiled sadly. Luna was so much like her mother. Luna entered the sitting room and tackled Ginny in a hug.

"Luna! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yeah well don't tell Ron I'm here. He would kill me if he found out that I went to Malfoy Manor."

"Your secret is safe with me." Luna said with a wink. They sat down on the sofa.

"How's the baby? Is he/she bothering you?

"No, no. Not yet. I just can't get used to the morning sickness."

"So how's Draco? Is he treating you well?"

"Yes he is. I am very happy Ginny."

"That's wonderful and now I have a surprise for you. I'm engaged!"

"Oh my! That's wonderful! Who is the lucky guy?"

"That's another good part. Blaise Zabini. He's Draco's best friend so we'll be seeing each other more often. I'm so happy!"

"Me too. This is amazing. Ginny would you like some tea?"

Ginny nodded and Luna ordered tea for both of them. They were talking and laughing when Draco entered the room. He congratulated Ginny on her engagement before turning to Luna.

"Luna I'm going to watch a Qudditch match with Blaise. We'll be back late so don't stay up. Blaise has given Ginny permission to stay until we return."

Luna nodded and Draco left the room. Ginny continued to talk with Luna. After a while, they decided on a walk in the garden. It was a sunny day and a cool breeze floated around. Luna picked a few flowers for her mother in law. Suddenly Astoria and Pansy appeared. They had their wands in their hands. Luna smiled at them.

"Hello Pansy and Astoria. What brings you here?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Save it for someone who cares Looney." Astoria sneered.

"Excuse me?" Luna said with a confused expression.

"Look Looney, we hate you, okay. You don't deserve Draco." Pansy put in.

Luna didn't answer but Ginny did.

"You know what? You guys are just jealous that Draco loves Luna."

Astoria and Pansy turned red.

"Draco does _not_ love Looney! She forced him to marry her. Poor Draco!" Astoria cried.

"Forced him? _Forced him? _Draco's the one who knocked up Luna!"

Astoria's and Pansy's mouth dropped open. The looked bewildered.

"What? _Knocked up?_ What are you blabbing Weasely?" Astoria questioned.

"Oh so it seems Draco hasn't told you. Yes, well Draco married Luna because she was pregnant. And that too with his own child." Ginny explained with a smirk.

"Liar. You're nothing but a liar. Draco wouldn't _touch_ a blood traitor." Pansy said. She was very pale.

Astoria pointed her wand at Luna. "I hate you. You took Draco away from me!" She was just about to whisper a spell when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Don't you dare touch Luna."

Astoria and Daphne whirled around and saw Draco and Blaise standing there with their wands out.

"D... Draco?" Astoria stammered.

Draco scowled at her and walked around her and stood next to Luna. He put a protective arm around her waist. Blaise stood next to Ginny.

"Drakie, she's a liar! She told us that you knocked her up! She's nothing but a liar!" Pansy exclaimed turning bright red in anger.

"It's the truth. Luna _is _carrying my child. She is not a liar." Draco said in a calm voice.

Astoria and Pansy stared wide eyed and then Pansy turned away.

"Come on Astoria. I've had enough of this shit."

Before leaving with Pansy, Astoria leaned in and whispered in Luna's ear.

"You and your damn child are far from safe. Watch what I do to you Looney."

Luna's eye widened in horror and Astoria smirked before she left. Draco cursed under his breath.

"Who the fuck gave them the right to come to my house like that?"

"Draco dear how did you know when to come? I thought you were at the Qudditch match."

"Remember that potion we both took? The one that bond us so that when one of us was in danger or something, the other would know?"

"Oh yes, I remember. Thank you very much."

Draco nodded and looked at Blaise.

"Should we go back to the match?"

"Sure I don't see why not. Would you like to come along?" Blaise asked Ginny and Luna.

They looked at each other and then shook their heads. They'd rather spend the day at home then go to a Qudditch match, despite the fact that they loved Qudditch. Draco and Blaise left again and Ginny and Luna went back into the house. Luna gave Narcissa the flowers. Narcissa was absolutely delighted. She gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.

"Luna dear, I'll have lunch sent to your room."

"Thank you Mother."

Luna and Ginny went upstairs to Luna's and Draco's room. They sat on the sofa and talked. A house elf brought lunch and they ate to their fill. Ginny showed Luna a few magic tricks that Fred had taught her and Luna told her about Nargles and Thestrals. Dinner time came and went and Draco and Blaise still hadn't returned. By the time it was 1:00 a.m., Luna and Ginny were very worried.

"Where could they be? It's not like them to be this late without telling us." Luna said.

"They did say they were going to be late but its past midnight!"

"I don't all of this worrying is good for the baby." Luna put her hands on the baby bump.

"We need to contact them."

"Your right but there is a plus point. If Draco was in danger I would know because of the potion."

"You're right. Come on let's go talk to Narcissa and see if she knows anything. If not we'll have to do something."

Ginny helped Luna out of bed and they went downstairs. Narcissa was reading a book in the living room. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello dears. Is something the matter?"

"Yes Mother. Draco and Blaise haven't returned yet."

"Oh my. I wonder where they could be. This is strange."

Suddenly Luna felt a chill go through her. She grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Ginny, Draco's in danger. I know it."

Luna put her hand on her mouth and her eyes shined with tears. Her mind was showing her pictures of Draco being tortured.

"He's being tortured Ginny! Someone's hurting him!"

"Oh my God. We need to find them."

"I have a track on him. Quickly follow me girls." Narcissa stood up and ran into the hallway. She pointed her wand at the bare walls and whispered a spell. Narcissa nearly fainted when she found out where Draco and Blaise were and Luna and Ginny gasped. They were in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by Dementors.


	4. Chapter 4: Weakness

***Flashback***

"_Luna, I promise you that I'll try my best but only if you promise not to leave me." Draco said._

"_Okay. Let's make a pinky promise." _

"_A what?"_

"_A pinky promise. Here I'll show you how." _

_Luna took Draco's hand and folded all of the fingers except the pinky, into a fist. She kept the pinky sticking out. She did the same thing with her own hand and intertwined her pinky with Draco's. The she said. _

"_I promise not to leave Draco Malfoy." _

_She nodded at Draco, and he understood what he had to do._

"_I... Uh... promise to try my best in being the best husband and father."_

_Luna took her hand back and smiled at Draco. _

"_We could've just made an Unbreakable Vow." Draco muttered. _

***Flashback***

"_Happy birthday Luna." Draco whispered as soon as Luna woke up._

"_Oh today is my birthday, isn't it? I completely forgot." _

_Draco chuckled lightly and got out of bed. He helped Luna up._

"_I have a surprise for you."_

_He took out a green silk blindfold and put it on Luna's eyes. Draco took her hands and led her downstairs to the dining room. He carefully took off the blindfold and whispered "Surprise" in her ear. Luna's eyes widened. Everyone was sitting at the dining table holding presents and there was a huge cake on it that reached the ceiling. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Lucius, Xeno, and even Bellatrix occupied the chairs with big smiles on their faces. The whole day was spent in fun._

***Flashback***

"_Luna we're going to be late." Draco called._

"_Just a minute dear." Luna said and came out of the bathroom a while later._

_Draco smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."_

_Luna smiled back and the two of them went downstairs. After a while, they took their seats. Luna had finally talked Draco into taking her out to watch "Titanic" in the theatres. _

***Back to the Present***

"Luna. Luna dear are you alright?" Narcissa asked while spraying a bit of water on Luna's face. She had suddenly fainted, scaring Narcissa out of her wits. Luckily, Ginny and Narcissa had caught her before she hit the floor.

Luna sat up and nodded slowly. Her mind still filled with memories.

"We need to go. We need to help them." Ginny said.

"I know dear. We're leaving now. Lucius will come too later." Narcissa took out her cloak and handed Ginny and Luna one too.

They quickly put them on. Luna's hands were trembling and it took her a while. Narcissa nodded at the two younger women and took out her wand. Luna took one of her hands and Ginny held the other. They apparated to the Forbidden Forest. Luna stumbled a bit when they had arrived because she felt dizzy. Apparaition was not healthy for a pregnant woman. The three women looked around but found nothing.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"We're in the Forbidden Forest. They could be anywhere." Narcissa answered.

Suddenly a scream filled the air followed by another. Luna nearly fainted again.

"Oh my God!" Narcissa screamed.

Ginny paled. Narcissa, being the composed one, pulled Ginny and Luna to the sound of the scream. They turned a few times but mainly ran straight. The three of them reached a tall tree and turned around. Luna stopped breathing and Ginny grabbed her hand. Narcissa put her hand on her mouth. Two Dementors were sucking from Draco while three were after Blaise. Blaise fell down and gave in. Narcissa clenched her jaw and took out her wand.

"No one touches my son!"

She pointed her wand and her Patronus came out of it. One of the Dementors screamed and backed away. Luna and Ginny regaining their composure. Ginny went towards Blaise and her Patronus Horse came out of her wand. Luna helped Narcissa with her Rabbit Patronus. The Dementors had left Draco and Blaise and gasped for air. The Dementors screamed and turned around and left. Luna put her wand back behind her ear and ran to Draco. He was breathing with difficulty. Ginny clutched Blaise and Narcissa collapsed near Draco.


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

Draco was gasping. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe and his eyes were closed. Luna placed her hand on the side of his face. She slightly patted it, trying to get him back into the present.

"Draco, Draco! Draco please open your eyes. Draco!" Luna's voice was frantic. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was getting paler and paler.

Luna clutched Draco and hugged him tightly. She cried on his chest while holding his hand. Ginny was helping Blaise, who had not gotten that affected by the Dementor attack. He was only a bit woozy. Narcissa was crying lightly. Blaise walked over with Ginny. His lips were tightened into a frown. Ginny's eyes were filled with tears. Draco's breathing was coming in pauses. Blaise collapsed near Draco and grabbed his hand.

"Draco, come on man! You can't leave us like this. You can't leave." Blaise whispered.

No response. Draco's chest heaved slightly up and down.

Luna was crying and she closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly she lifted her face. Was it just her imagination or was Draco's hand tightening around hers? Luna wiped her tears away and looked at Draco, whose eyes were still closed.

"Draco?" Luna questioned.

Draco's eyelids fluttered and Luna gasped. She clutched him tighter. With great difficulty, Draco's eyelids lifted a bit before falling again. He attempted again to open his eyes and looked up as his vision cleared a bit. He saw Luna staring at him with tears running down her cheeks. Draco lifted his hand and brushed it against Luna's cheek.

"Hey." Draco smiled a bit.

Luna nearly died of relief. She crushed Draco in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was?"

Draco managed another weak smile. Blaise grabbed him and crushed him too.

"Man! You idiot! What the hell? All of us nearly died of panic and grief!"

"Blaise, if I didn't die before, that doesn't mean I can't die now. You're crushing me to death."

Blaise let go of Draco and grinned. Draco rolled his eyes slightly. Narcissa flung her arms around Draco and choked him. Draco groaned.

"Oh my boy! My dear son!"

"What is it with you people and trying to kill me?" Draco muttered.

Luna, Blaise and Ginny broke into grins. Nothing had changed. Draco got up slowly and dusted his robes. He looked around and frowned.

"How did we end up in the Forbidden Forest?"

"No idea. I just remember ending here somehow." Blaise shrugged.

"Weird. Come on let's get home." Draco took Luna's hand in his and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I did not send you to Hogwarts to not learn anything! You couldn't have defended yourself against a few Dementors?" Narcissa scolded.

"Mum! I was taken by surprise." Draco protested.

"Whatever. Excuses, excuses. Your father will be very disappointed." Narcissa shook her head.

"Mum, when is Father_ not_ disappointed at me?"

"Oh my baby! Your father loves you no matter what."

"Yeah right. Come on let's go home. All of this isn't healthy for the baby."

The five of them apparated to Malfoy Manor. Blaise and Ginny said good bye and left. Draco and Luna went into their room. As soon as the door was closed, Draco grabbed Luna and kissed her. His arms were around her waist and his tongue entered her mouth. His hands tightened on her waist and the kiss deepened. After they broke apart, Draco looked into Luna's eyes and smiled.

"Your love keeps me alive. I love you Luna Malfoy."

"I love you more."

"And I love you most."

Draco pulled Luna into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

Draco and Luna lay tangled in the bed sheets. Luna was drawing random things on Draco's bare chest and Draco was kissing her fondly. Draco smiled at Luna who smiled back. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. On the top 10 things Draco liked to do, making love to Luna was number one. He loved her and he could show her that love when he was with her. He had never been this passionate in all of his life. And now he was sharing this passion with the person he loved the most. They were disturbed when the doorbell rang. Draco and Luna shared a confused look and then Draco slipped out of bed. He grabbed his green silk robe and put it on. Luna watched him open the bedroom door and exit. She pushed herself up and slipped on her nightgown and followed him. She reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Draco while Lucius opened the door, with his wand in his hand. Lucius' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a girl that looked about twenty. She had grey eyes surrounded by black eye shadow and mascara, and a pointy chin. Her black curly hair reached the middle of her back. She wore simple black skinny jeans with a black shirt. She stared at Lucius with a frown.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" Lucius asked uneasily.

"I have a right to be here don't I?" Artemis replied. Her eyes hardened.

"Lucius dear, who is this girl?" Narcissa wondered.

"Cissy could you tell the elf to bring some tea? Let's go into the living room and I'll explain everything." Lucius led Artemis into the living room. Draco and Luna followed silently while Narcissa ordered tea.

Artemis sat on sofa and Luna and Draco sat on the sofa opposite. Lucius sat at the single sofa at the head. Draco clutched Luna's hand, he sensed something was very wrong. Narcissa entered and sat next to Luna. They sat in silence for a while.

"Lucius are you going to tell us something?" Narcissa was getting impatient.

Lucius bit his lip. He looked down and then looked at Draco. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'm his daughter." She said in an arrogant voice.

"W... What?" Draco and Narcissa stammered.

Lucius sighed and ran his hand through his long hair.

"Yes, she is my daughter. She was born twenty years ago."

"Lucius h... how could you?" Narcissa said. A tear fell down her cheek. Draco glared at his father.

"I'm sorry Cissy, I really am. But it was nothing to boast about."

"I'm your wife! You shouldn't have kept such a big secret from me!"

"Cissy please..."

"Well, Mother suspected that this would be huge." Artemis muttered.

"Mother? Your mother is still alive?" Narcissa asked.

"No duh. What do you think?" Artemis scowled. Draco was ready to hex her brains out for talking to his mother like that.

"Who is her mother? And don't try to hide this from me, tell me now!" Narcissa yelled at her husband. Lucius looked away.

"Bellatrix."

Silence filled the room and Narcissa looked at Lucius, shocked. Draco's eyes widened and Luna tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm so sorry Cissy..."

Narcissa got up and glared at Lucius with watery eyes. "Don't ever call me that again." She left the room and Draco nodded at Luna, who ran after her.

Draco stood up and walked towards his father. Lucius looked at Draco sadly.

"I can't tell you how much I hate you right now."

"Draco let me explain..."

"What? Explain what? That you slept with your wife's sister and had a daughter with her? Not to mention, a wife that loves you so much! You cheated on Mum!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, I was not married to your mother at the time. Bellatrix and I were friends and well, we got a bit carried away. I love your mother."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have gotten carried away or at least you would've told Mum the truth long time ago." Draco scowled.

"You have a lot of nerve to yell at your father like that." Artemis said.

"I'll do what I want." Draco sneered at her.

"Well, well, well, spoken like a true Malfoy, little brother." Artemis smirked.

"Don't ever call me that. I am not your little brother and I never will be. Stay out of my life."

Artemis smirked again. Luna scurried into the room. She looked worried.

"Draco dear, Mother is calling for you. She needs to talk to you." Luna said.

"And who might this pregnant lady be?" Artemis was watching Luna closely. She walked up to her. Draco glared at her and got in between Artemis and Luna.

"This is my wife. Don't come near her."

"Wife? How interesting."

Draco scowled at Artemis and grabbed Luna's hand, pulling her along.

"Artemis why are you here?"

"Mother has gotten married again and she wants me to leave her life so she can start 'afresh'. As you are my father, I have come to live here."

"Artemis..."

"I will be living here, whether you like it or not."

Lucius sighed again and nodded slowly. He called a house elf to show Artemis to a spare room. In the meanwhile, Narcissa called Draco and Luna into her private chambers and sealed the door behind them. She had been crying and Draco looked like he was going to start to.

"Mum, its okay. We'll think of something." Draco said while hugging his mother.

"I just can't believe it. My own sister and husband would do this to me."

"I know." Draco hugged his mother tighter.

Narcissa pulled Luna into the hug. The three of them hugged for a while and then Narcissa let go.

"Mother, do you want some tea?" Luna asked.

"Yes dear. I'd like a cup."

Luna looked at Draco and he nodded as well. She left the room with her hands around her baby bump. Mother and son resumed talking in low tones. Luna looked around for a house elf. Of course she could call one but she didn't want to disturb them if they were doing something else. Luna turned a corner and bumped into someone. She looked up and found hard grey eyes looking at her. Artemis glared at Luna.

"Watch where you're going, shrimp." Aretemis sneered.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Luna said, her eyes were wide.

"When did you marry Draco?"

"It's been about 4 months. Didn't Bellatrix tell you?"

"No, I lived in the Muggle world before. My mother wanted nothing to do with me and so she shoved me off to my father."

"Oh, didn't you get lonely?" Luna's tone was soft, she felt sorry for the elder girl.

Artemis frowned and she looked away. Her eyes softened a bit. She looked at Luna and was about to say something when Draco walked up to them. He grabbed Luna's arm and glared at Artemis.

"What did I tell you? Stay away from my wife!" Draco growled.

"A bit over protective aren't we, little brother?"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

Draco pulled Luna into the kitchen. He let go of her arm there and glared at her.

"Stay away from her! What were you doing, anyways? She's dangerous!"

"Draco it's okay. She needs a friend. She's lonely."

"Lonely? Yeah right. Just stay away from her."

"She is lonely. Draco maybe you could talk to her."

"_Me_? Talk to_ her_? Luna seriously, you need to get back to sleep."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't mock me! She needs someone."

"No."

"Draco please."

"No."

"Draco."

"Enough! I will not talk to her! She is the reason why my mother is so broken at the moment!"

Draco turned away, he had never yelled at Luna like that since four months ago. He looked down.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

"It's okay." Luna wrapped her arms around Draco from the back and leaned her head on his back. Draco turned around and hugged her back.


	7. Chapter 7: Vulnerable

Artemis was present for breakfast the next morning and Narcissa was not. Lucius was silent throughout and Draco only said a total of three words, "Pass the toast." Luna was the only one who seemed to be as cheerful and bright as usual. Draco glared at her for the fifteenth time since breakfast had begun.

"Luna, I'm getting a head ache."

"Oh my! Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Do you think we should go to St. Mungo's?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He should've used a different excuse.

"No Luna, it's just a slight head ache. Why don't you go and check on Mum?"

"That's a good idea. I hope she ate the pancakes I made her."

"You made pancakes for my mother and not for me? That's cruel."

"Pancakes are good for the soul. As is chicken soup but I don't think your mother wants some this early in the morning."

"How is chicken soup good for the soul?" Artemis asked with a sneer.

"Well, there's this muggle book "Chicken Soup for the Soul". It's a beautiful book about-"

"Luna, my mother." Draco interrupted before Luna could start on.

"Oh yes. I'm going." Luna got up and left to Narcissa's private chambers.

Narcissa hadn't left since last night and Lucius was absolutely miserable. Back at the breakfast table, Lucius looked as if he had aged twenty years in a single night. Draco hadn't talked to his father either.

"Father, I want to see the grounds today." Artemis said. Draco hated the fact that she called _his _father that.

"I will have an elf escort you." Lucius answered, not looking up from his plate.

"No, Draco can show me."

Draco spit out his pumpkin juice and looked at Artemis in disbelief.

"No way in Hell am I going anywhere with you."

"You don't have a choice and I want to talk to you about something."

"Whatever. I already said-"

"Something that is very important and may be to your interest."

Draco frowned. "Fine. But you have only 20 minutes."

Artemis nodded. "That's all I need."

Luna came into the dining room and pulled Draco aside.

"I know what will help Mother." Luna whispered.

"What? Some sort of potion?"

"No, no. Her sister."

"Are you crazy? Insane? Mad? Aunt Bellatrix-"

"Not Aunt Bellatrix, Aunt Andromeda."

Draco considered that thought then nodded. It seemed like a good plan. Luna went and floo called Aunt Andromeda while Draco dragged himself to meet Artemis outside. She was wearing a black again today.

"So what's this important thing you want to talk about?"

"Your wife."

"What's Luna got to do with anything?"

"You do want to get your parents back together again don't you? Well, she can be of great help to you. If she convinces your mother that she is acting completely childish then-"

"My mother is not acting childish. She just wants you out of her life. And I can't help agreeing."

"Why does your mother hate me anyway? I am her niece and-"

"Exactly! You are her sister's and her husband's _child_! How would you feel if you found out _your_ husband had a kid with _your _sister?"

"I don't have a sister. And if that was the situation, then I wouldn't act childish and face reality."

"I fucking hate you! Why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you came from?"

To his surprise, Artemis turned away, but not before Draco saw the tears in her eyes.

"You know, I never had a home. I never had a family. Mother just shoved me from one place to another and Father couldn't have cared less about me. I envy you because you have a family, and a place to call yours. You have a caring mother who loves you. You have a protective father who loves you. You have a sweet wife who loves you. And you're about to have a kid who will probably love you too. I don't have any of that. I used to cry a lot when I was a kid but it never did me any good. My mother never came back to me. My father never met me. That's why I'm so, you know... bitchy. I was so soft when I was a kid but now I've built layers of hate around me. I'm too vulnerable inside."

Draco looked at Artemis and he felt the pain her words held. She was crying now and her mascara was running all over her face. He silently handed her a tissue.

**Sorry for the short update! Thanks for the reviews, they make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8: Courage

**Bluestar1: Thanks! Love to know you like it. Love you dude!**

**Drunaforever: You are awesome! I seriously adore you! **

** (0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Draco looked at Artemis who had wiped her face with the tissue and now she looked normal. Except for the light black stains still on her face. She looked at Draco.

"Mother always hated me and she told me that whenever she saw me. She also mentioned that she despised me. She even told me that she wished I was never born. I was 5 then."

"Could you just give me one chance? One single chance is all I'm asking for Draco." Artemis pleaded.

Draco looked at the ground. No matter how much he tried to deny it, this person was still his half sister and he had to get used to that fact.

"Sure. Now come on let's go back inside. I need to talk to Luna and my mother." Draco turned and started to walk back to the Manor. When they reached the door, Artemis looked at Draco for a second.

"Thank you. I'll try to change as much as I can." She whispered and then opened the door and went inside. Draco smiled.

Draco met Luna in the sitting room. She was reading a book and was so absorbed in it that she didn't see Draco walk up to her. He kissed her on the cheek and watched in amusement as she suddenly jumped. She looked at Draco and smiled.

"Is Aunt Andromeda here?" Draco asked.

"Yep! She's with Mother in her chambers." Luna answered.

"Alright then, maybe I should tell you first." Draco sat down on the arm of the sofa and told her about the conversation he had with Artemis. When he was done, Luna grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so glad! See, she's not bad after all." Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, _not_ bad. Anyways, I have to go and talk to Mum now." Draco got up from the chair and gave Luna one last kiss before leaving to his mother's chambers. Andromeda was still there. She wrapped Draco in a hug as soon as she saw him.

"Draco! You've gotten so big my dear!" Andromeda said.

"Thank you." Draco nodded politely before turning to his mother.

"Um... Mum, I need to talk to you about something."

Andromeda excused herself and left the room since she had to talk to Luna about something. Narcissa pulled Draco down to sit next to her on the bed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Narcissa asked.

Draco told her about having talked to Artemis and then told her about Aunt Bellatix's treatment towards Artemis. Narcissa was shocked that Bellatrix would do such a thing. And that to, to her own daughter.

"So you're saying that Bella completely abandoned Artemis when she was a child?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. From what I've heard, Artemis was on her own in the Muggle world."

"Oh the poor child. I cannot believe someone would be so cruel to a kid." Narcissa sniffed.

"Mum, I think... I think we should give her a chance. We could try changing her and maybe... maybe even accept her." Draco looked at his mother.

"I don't know. I will try to accept Artemis as she bore no fault in this. She was only the result and she did not choose her parentage. However, I am not ready to forgive Lucius." Narcissa got up from the bed and took out a dress from the wardrobe.

"Let me get ready and then I shall leave this room. I feel that I should talk to Artemis."

Draco nodded. "Oh and Mum, I was hoping I could take Luna out for dinner tonight. Is that alright?"

"Of course dear. In the meanwhile, I'll get to know Artemis." Narcissa entered the bathroom to change. She exited a while later wearing blue robes. Her hair was in a perfect bun and she wore a diamond necklace which consisted of the Malfoy family's precious jewels. She hugged Draco and together they left the chambers. Luna and Andromeda were waiting outside.

"Dromeda, I'm ready to try and accept the child." Narcissa said to her sister.

Andromeda nodded and hugged the three Malfoys before flooing back to her house. She gave Narcissa all of her love and wished her good luck before leaving. Narcissa, Luna and Draco entered the sitting room where Luna ordered tea. Artemis entered a while later. She had changed considerably and now she was wearing simple red robes and no make up. She looked different but softer. She sat down next to Luna but kept her eyes down, not ready to face the Lady of the Manor. Narcissa studied her and after a while, smiled.

"Do you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Narcissa asked Artemis.

Artemis shook her head. "No, not at all. I went to Muggle school for early education but I never fit in. Mother sent me some books to learn magic but since I did not have a mentor, I couldn't learn the spells properly. Other then that, I had a part time job at a cafe to earn some money to live. I had my own apartment which I moved into when I was 15 years old."

"Did Bella ever visit you or see you?" Narcissa wondered.

"Twice. First time to move me to an orphanage. Second, to tell me to come here." Artemis answered. Narcissa gasped. The person sitting in front of her had only seen her mother two times in her entire life. Artemis went back to looking at her shoes.

"Did... Did Lucius ever see you?"

"No. Never. He didn't even know I was born or that Mother was going to have me. He found out two months ago when Mother told him. She wanted Father to leave you so that he could marry her. Father was shocked when he found out about me. He was mad at Mother because she had been taking the potion during the time. She told him that she had always wanted a kid so she hadn't taken the potion but since I was a girl, she wanted nothing to do with me. She was angry that he had given you a son and her a daughter. Father then told her to get out of his life."

"What? But why did Bella want Lucius to leave me?" Narcissa was surprised. Why would her sister do such a thing? And why didn't her husband tell her?

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry." Artemis looked at Narcissa with sorrowful eyes. Narcissa nodded slowly and then stood up and walked towards her. She put her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"I will try to give you the love you never had. I will try to accept you." Narcissa placed a small kiss on her forehead before pulling back. She turned to Luna.

"Luna dear, could you please tell the house elf to bring the tea to Lucius's study? I need to talk to him even though I'm not sure I can handle this." Narcissa said. Luna nodded happily and then Narcissa gave her a bear hug before turning around and gracefully leaving the room. Draco bit his lip in worry.

"I'm not sure I want Mum talking to Father about this." Draco said.

Luna got up and walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dear. Everything will be fine." Luna kissed Draco's forehead.

"Yeah right. I don't know. What if Mum finds out something that will drive her further apart from Father? What if she demands a divorce? What if-" Draco was cut off as Luna kissed him.

"What if nothing. Stop worrying." Luna smiled down at him and Draco nodded. She was right, he needed to stop worrying.


	9. Chapter 9: Vulnerable part 2

Narcissa took a deep breath and opened the door to Lucius's'study. He looked up and was surprised to see her there. She kept her face hard as he stood up.

"Cissy... Are you... I mean... What..." Lucius stammered.

"I'm not here because I forgive you or anything. I'm here because I want the truth. The _entire_ truth."

"What do you mean?"

"What did Bella want from you and what did you talk about two months ago?"

"How did you-"

"Artemis told me. Now tell me the truth."

Lucius sighed and ran a hair through his pale blond hair. He sat back down and closed his eyes. Narcissa folded her arms and waited for him to speak.

"Two years before our marriage and a day after our engagement party, Bellatrix took me into her room and silenced it behind her. She told me that she had tried everything possible to convince your parents to have her marry me instead of you but nothing had worked. She wanted me to talk to my parents and try to convince them to call off our engagement. I refused since my parents had chosen you for me and I wasn't going to go against any decision they made. Bellatrix got angry and she slapped me twice. After a while she told me that she wanted to spend a night with me. I thought it would be quite harmless and she told me that she's already taken the potion." Lucius paused and looked at Narcissa, who was looking out the window.

"I had no idea that she was pregnant or that she hadn't taken the potion. She never told me that she'd had a daughter until two months ago. She came to meet me at night and she told me. I was stunned and mad. Her seventh husband had just passed away and she was angry that you had me and I wasn't dead yet. She wanted me to leave you so that I could marry her. I refused and told her to leave me alone but she wouldn't listen. She was prepared to kill you and also Draco since he was the result of our love. She also mentioned that she hated Draco since he was born as a son to us and Artemis was born a girl. That night, I cut all ties with her."

Lucius looked back at Narcissa who had silent tears running down her cheeks. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why? Why did you hide the truth from me? Why didn't you tell me?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I was afraid that you'd leave me. I was afraid you'd go away and I couldn't have that. I couldn't have you leaving me. I can't live without you Cissy. I should've known..." Lucius's voice trailed off as he choked up.

"If you'd told me the truth maybe I wouldn't have left you. But now..." Narcissa looked away.

"Cissy no, please no. Don't leave me. You can have a separate bedroom, a separate sitting room; you'd never have to talk to me. Just don't leave me." Lucius pleaded as his eyes over flooded with tears for the first time in 30 years.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and she saw pain, sorrow, and hurt in his eyes. She'd never seen him cry and right now, the man who was crying wasn't the man who everyone feared, who everyone looked up to and respected. He was a man who loved and depended on his wife. Was she just going to leave him to break down and never be repaired again? Could she herself live without him? Narcissa bit her lip. Lucius looked at her, his eyes begging and pleading her not to leave him. And she did the first thing that popped up in her mind...

She pulled him into a kiss.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

I know what you're thinking... Holy shit! Lucius Malfoy's crying?

Everyone has a vulnerable side and I'm positive Lucius does too.

(I'm horrible for having Narcissa kiss him, aren't I? Bad, bad me. I just couldn't keep them apart for so long and Luicus did look like he needed a kiss.)


	10. Chapter 10: Afraid

Lucius woke up to the screams and cries of his wife. He sat up in bed and looked at Narcissa to find her thrashing and kicking the bed sheets here and there. She was crying and her pillow lay on the floor. A hand hit Lucius suddenly on the face.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" Narcissa cried.

Luicus's eyes widened in horror and he shook her slightly, trying to wake her up.

"Cissy. Cissy, wake up. Cissy darling." Lucius shook her but she continued to kick and yell.

Lucius grabbed his wand and whispered a quick spell that sprinkled cold water on Narcissa's face. She sat up suddenly with her eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks. She was gasping for air and she looked around to see her husband looking at her in shock. Lucius put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Darling-" He was cut off as Narcissa pulled him into a hug. She cried on his chest as he smoothed down her hair. He whispered little nothings in her ear, trying to soothe down her crying but with no success.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me for Bella." Narcissa whispered.

"What... Cissy I would never leave you. Especially not for your sister." Lucius kissed her head.

Narcissa pulled him closer and cried until her tears dried out. They sat there for what seemed like two three hours. Lucius finally pulled himself away and kissed Narcissa.

"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" He asked.

Narcissa looked away and didn't say anything for a while. Finally she looked back at her husband.

"He was there. He was torturing me like he did before." She whispered.

"Who?" Dread filled Lucius's stomach.

"Father."

Lucius's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped before pulling Narcissa back into his embrace. After a minute, Narcissa looked up into Lucius's grey eyes.

"Bella was there too and she took you away. She took you away while Father tortured me."

"Oh Cissy, I'm never going to leave you for as long as I live. You're mine and I'm yours. Forever"

He gave her another kiss before lying down on the bed, encouraging Narcissa to sleep next to him. She lay down next to him and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucius asked slowly.

"He was torturing me the way he used to. He called me to his study and closed and silenced the door behind him. I saw Draco too. He was a toddler and he was crying for me but I couldn't go to him. Father... F-father," Narcissa's voice cracked as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Lucius held her to his heart. "Shhh..." he whispered. "It's okay now. Everything's okay." Lucius did not ask her to say anything else throughout the night.

The next morning, Narcissa and Lucius entered the dining room to find Draco and Luna already seated. Luna smiled at them while Draco simply nodded. Artemis walked in after a while. They sat down to have breakfast.

"Did you two enjoy your evening yesterday?" Narcissa asked Draco and Luna. Draco nodded.

"Oh yes, it was lovely Mother." Luna beamed. Draco rolled his eyes at her cheerfulness. How could anybody, this early in the morning, grin like that? It was a wonder really.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's today." Draco said.

"Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes, just a normal check up." Draco replied. Narcissa nodded.

They had almost finished breakfast when the door to the Manor was blasted open. Everyone looked up startled. Draco and Lucius drew out their wands as Bellatrix came storming into the dining room, blasting all of the elves with curses. She pointed her wand directly at Narcissa and looked at her with such hatred, that Narcissa couldn't believe this was the sister she had once loved so dearly.


	11. Chapter 11: Sadness

Bellatrix, however, had different intentions. She grabbed Luna who was sitting closest to her and pointed her wand at her throat. Draco nearly fainted.

"Let her go. If you want to talk then we can without resorting to violence." Lucius said calmly.

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Maybe I just feel like killing every last fucking Malfoy." Bellatrix replied.

"Bella please let her go." Narcissa got up slowly and looked Bellatrix straight in the eyes.

"No. Don't tell me what to do Cissy. You're my little sister. You are a Black, not a filthy Malfoy." Bellatrix pressed the wand sharply on Luna's neck. "These three are Malfoys."

"Bella I am a Malfoy. I will always be a Malfoy." Narcissa looked at Luna who was trembling slightly.

"What the hell! You can't just come in here and do whatever you fucking want!" Draco yelled.

"Oh but my dear nephew, I can." She pointed her wand at Draco and yelled "_Stupefy!" _

Draco dodged the spell and hit his aunt with a _Crucio _which lasted almost three minutes. Lucius took Luna by the arm and helped her up.

"No you can't." Draco said simply after he stopped. He raised his wand again.

"Draco stop. Bella please tell me what's wrong. Please." Narcissa pleaded.

"Everything! Everything is fucking wrong in my life!" And for the first time in years, Bellatrix's eyes welled up with tears as she started to cry. Narcissa started to reach for her when Bellatrix raised her wand. She pointed it at herself and whispered, _"Avada Kadevra." _Bellatrix's lifeless body hit the floor as Narcissa gasped. Luna's, Artemis', and Draco's eyes widened in shock. Narcissa bent down near her sister and checked her pulse. She smoothed her hair back.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" Narcissa shook her arm and patted her face. Lucius put an arm around her.

"Cissy she's gone." Narcissa shook her head before burying it in Lucius' shoulder. He held her and ran a soothing hand up and down her back. Draco hugged Luna and Artemis just looked at her mother's body with a blank expression. There was silence in the dining hall and Narcissa finally pulled away.

"We need to have a funeral." Narcissa said slowly.

"Of course." Lucius nodded and got up, pulling Narcissa gently on her feet.

"Draco go take Luna to St. Mungo's." Lucius told Draco who nodded and pulled his shaken wife closer. Artemis looked at her mother one last time before turning around and running out of the house. 


	12. Chapter 12: Happiness

Artemis returned late that night. She didn't ay anything but simply asked Luna if she could talk to her. They talked until morning. Afterwards Artemis slowly began to accept the Malfoys as her family. It was hard but she tried and in turn the rest of them tried too. Bellatrix's death was not spoken of and the funeral service was attended by only a few people.

_**3 years later...**_

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Luna shouted. "Come back here this instant."

Scorpius ran around the Manor not bothering with the fact that his mother was right behind him. He ran into his father's study and jumped onto Draco's lap.

"Daddy, Mommy's making me take a bath." Scorpius said, his big blue eyes pleading his father not to let his mother get a hold of him. Draco chuckled.

"Scorp, baths are good for you. They clean you and get rid of all of the germs." Draco explained. Luna entered the room, a bit breathless. Scorpius clung to his father as Luna walked over.

"Scorpius baby, you need to take your bath." Luna said softly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Luna were you running?" He asked. Luna turned red. "Um..."

"You are not supposed to run!" Draco lightly scolded. "What would happen to the baby if you fell?"

"I'm sorry dear. I think I should rest. Why don't you give Scorpius his bath?" Luna asked.

"Sure, you go get in bed." Draco picked up Scorpius and placed a kiss on Luna's forehead. He rubbed the baby bump gently before walking out with squealing Scorpius who was begging his father not to give him a bath. Artemis entered the room and smiled.

"Bath time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Luna answered and Artemis laughed.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**The End.**


End file.
